<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road to Forgiveness by shipsinlove3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766661">The Road to Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinlove3/pseuds/shipsinlove3'>shipsinlove3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father Figure, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinlove3/pseuds/shipsinlove3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Madi dies, she's confused and scared about it. Luckily, Bellamy is there for her. He reassures Madi that things will be okay and he will take care of her. What happens when they find out about how Transcendence works from someone from their past? Will they ever be able to mend their broken relationships with Clarke? Will she make the choice to Transcend? Post 7x15 AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin &amp; Madi, Bellamy Blake &amp; Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Madi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road to Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any characters, plots, or anything else pertaining to “The 100”. Here’s another one-shot I’ve came up with for season 7. Unlike the other two fanfictions I’ve written for season 7, this episode will be Post 7x15, after Madi’s apparent death. While I haven’t watched since 7x13, I’ve seen people talking about the previous episodes/scenes on Twitter. I also heard about the ending of the series last night. The idea that Bellamy and Madi are the two people that were left out of the Transcendence storyline was ridiculous to me. Especially, considering both are the two most important people to Clarke. It felt wrong that they weren’t there. So, because I’ve always loved the idea of Bellamy/Clarke/Madi as a family, I came up with this one-shot after the finale. Hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Bellamy watches Clarke sob over the daughter she had so desperately tried to protect, the last person she loved with her whole heart, the only person left that means everything to her. His finds that his heart still aches for her, despite what’s happened between them recently. He has to look away, when Clarke cradles Madi to her chest, and her blank eyes stare back at him. Bellamy’s heart clenches at the thought of Madi dying in such a senseless way. Even with his newfound belief in Transcendence, he wouldn’t have let the Shepheard take it this far. He shakes his head while sighing to himself. He had promised Clarke he’d take care of Madi and he had meant it. He knows he’d broken his promise in protecting Madi the first time with the Flame, but he had every intention of keeping his promise this time. “Bellamy.” He recognizes the voice instantly and freezes. He slowly focuses his attention on the scene in front of him and sees Madi standing there.</p><p> </p><p>      She’s right next to herself in the chair, staring at him in confusion. “Bellamy…I thought you were dead. What…am I?” Bellamy swallows soundly, not sure how to respond. As he slowly approaches her, Madi stares at him with fear in her eyes. His heart sinks, as he gets to his knees, so he’s eye level with her. It’s something he used to do, when Octavia was small. “It’s going to be okay, Madi. I promise.” She quickly wraps herself in Bellamy’s arms and he holds onto her tightly. His heart aches even more when she puts her head onto his shoulder and starts sobbing. The sound of her sobs overlap with Clarke’s, and it’s almost too much for him to bear.</p><p> </p><p>     Only a few moments pass by, but to Bellamy, it feels like an eternity of misery. He’s doing his best to be strong for Madi, but he can feel the tears beginning to fill his own eyes. She didn’t deserve this, dying so young, her whole life lived, in a world that viewed her as a threat, and used her as a pawn. He himself had been guilty of using her as a pawn to save everyone and he’s regretted it ever since. Madi deserved a world full of peace, with no war, where she could be a kid. He had wished the same for Octavia in space, but she had ended up facing this unjust world too. He had failed her, just like he had failed Madi, when he wasn’t able to convince Clarke to embrace the belief in Transcendence.</p><p> </p><p>      Bellamy sighs again to himself, as he feels Madi’s tears start to soak through the top layer of his white robes. “I’m sorry, Bellamy, you died for nothing.” she says, barely audible, muffled by his robes. “It’s not your fault, Madi.” Bellamy hears her sigh. “It is my fault. Clarke killed you to save me, even though I never asked her to do it.” Bellamy pulls back from Madi for a moment, his hands now resting on both her arms, as his eyes meet hers. “Clarke made the wrong choice, but weren’t you the one that said, that I had to forgive her because I had made the same mistakes protecting Octavia?” Madi stares at him for a beat, trying to mull over what he’s saying. While he knows he should be the last person defending Clarke, he doesn’t want Madi to hate her for this.</p><p> </p><p>      He looks away from Madi and stares at Clarke, who now has her game face on, and looks like she’s ready to take out anyone who gets in her way. He’s seen that look many times and it’s always unsettled him a bit. “Bellamy, what will happen to me now?” His eyes turn back to meet Madi’s. He gives her a reassuring smile. “You’ll come with me. I promised Clarke I’d take care of you, so that’s what I’ll do.” Despite the terrible scene playing out in the same room, Madi gives him a small smile. “You’d do that, even after what Clarke did?” He gives her a nod and she embraces him in another hug. The two stay like that for a while, Bellamy shielding and protecting her from all the chaos happening around them.</p><p> </p><p>      It’s only when Bellamy hears a familiar voice from his past explain Transcendence, that his attention is drawn back to the scene. He sees Clarke talking to Abby. “Transcendence is both for the living and the dead, but the dead can’t transcend as freely as the living. They have to remain in the living plane, until they are given the choice to Transcend.” A beat passes between Clarke and Abby. He notices Clarke’s expression turn into one of sadness and his heart twists. Then, he sees a little bit of hope emerging in her beautiful sky-blue eyes. “Does that mean Madi and Bellamy will be there?” Abby gives Clarke a nod and then a small smile before she wraps her daughter in a hug. Bellamy can’t help but smile himself at the scene, he knows how much losing her mom has weighed on her.</p><p> </p><p>      It’s at this moment, the scene around them changes, and they now find themselves in the middle of the woods on what appears to be Sanctum. Bellamy turns to see Madi looking around at their new surroundings before meeting his eyes. “Are we back on Sanctum?” Bellamy gives her a nod. “It looks like it.”  He watches Madi’s eyes brighten. “So, that means Abby was right. He watches her pause for a moment before her bright expression turns to one of sadness. “I’m sorry you can’t transcend with everyone else. After everything you went through, you deserve it.” A smile comes over his face at her words. She reminds him so much of Clarke, his heart clenches. He kneels to get to her level. “Hey, I’m glad I’m here.” Madi gives him another smile and it warms his heart. “So am I.” Bellamy freezes when he hears her voice, he looks to Madi to make sure he’s not imagining things. He sees her looking at him in surprise, seemingly checking to see, if she’s also hallucinating, before she turns to look at Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>     Bellamy isn’t sure what to do, as Madi tentatively pets Picasso, who’s appeared at her feet. He can sense that she’s trying to brace herself before she faces Clarke. A few moments tick by before she starts making her way over to Clarke. He watches Madi stop a distance from Clarke, not quite knowing how to approach her either. “I’m so sorry, Madi.” she says, pain etched in her voice and expression. Madi seems to take a moment to consider Clarke’s apology. “Can you ever forgive me?” Clarke asks, looking more desperate than he’s ever seen her. Another pause follows before Madi finally answers her. “I was so angry at you for killing Bellamy in my name and pretending that it didn’t bother you after you did it. Then, you caused my death, and…I…just don’t understand why….” she trails off, starting to choke up, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. “I thought you loved me and Bellamy. You told me once after Praimfya, that you’d do anything to protect us, if he ever came back to Earth. You promised, Clarke, but you broke that promise to both of us.” Bellamy, still frozen, watches Clarke begin to sob. He’s seen Clarke cry before, but he’s never seen her sob. He knows that she doesn’t like to be this vulnerable in front of people, but there’s no reason for her to keep it together anymore. The world isn’t ending, she has no one to save, and it’s just the three of them now.</p><p> </p><p>     Bellamy’s heart aches, when her eyes turn away from Madi, and lock with his for the first time. He can see the utter pain and heartache written all over her beautiful features, and he feels tears of his own beginning to fall down his cheeks. Clarke stares at him for a beat before she tears her eyes away from him and turns to Madi. “I know I failed you both and I’m sorry for that. I wish I could take it back…” Clarke trails off again and her eyes lock with his. “All of it, but I can’t.” The tears continue to fall down his cheeks, as Clarke looks over at Madi again. “I thought I was doing what was best for you, using my head instead of my heart.” Once again, Clarke looks over at him before continuing. <em>“I guess when I lost my heart, I wasn’t thinking so clearly.”</em> Bellamy feels his breath catch at her words. He’s the heart, the one who inspires others to take up a cause, to believe in, and she’s the head, the strategist of the two. She’s always made the hard choices when they needed to be made. He was always there to remind her that their bond did matter, their love mattered.</p><p> </p><p>     Bellamy takes a steadying breath, as Clarke continues talking to Madi. “Can you forgive me, Madi? I’d like to put all of this behind us and start over.” There’s a beat that stretches between them before Madi gives in and rushes into Clarke’s arms. Bellamy can’t help but smile, as he watches mother and daughter reuniting. He wishes, not for the first time, that they could have been a real family. If he had stayed behind with her during Praimfya, he knows that the two of them would have made some kind of life together. They would have found Madi and maybe even had a few kids of their own. He had always wanted to be a father to his own children. He wonders if Clarke would have wanted kids with him.</p><p> </p><p>    Bellamy is taken out of his thoughts, by Clarke’s voice. His eyes focus on her, as she comes to stand a little distance away from him. “I’m so sorry, Bellamy. I should have believed in you, trusted you. You were right about it all.” she says with so much emotion, his heart skips a beat. “Can you forgive me? I know we’ve said before it’s hard for us, but I really want us to try to be a family…” She trails off, tears glistening in her eyes, as she comes closer to him. He can feel his heart beating out of his chest, as she touches his cheek softly. “Bellamy, we’ve been through more than any two people should have to. We’ve led together, fought together, betrayed each other, but we’ve always found our way back to each other…” she trails off again, leaning closer to him. “I should have told you this the day Praimfya happened, but I thought we’d have more time. What I’m trying to say is that I love you, Bellamy. And I’m sorry that our timing has never been quite right, that when I could have said it, I didn’t.” Bellamy is at a loss for words. He had always hoped that she would say that to him but was never sure she felt as strongly for him as he did for her.</p><p> </p><p>      Bellamy can’t help the smirk that comes over his lips, as he caresses her cheek. “I’ve loved you for over 130 years. Without you in space, I felt like half of me was missing. I regretted leaving you behind and I regretted even more, that I didn’t tell you how I felt, when I had the chance.” He stops, as he sees happy tears well up in her eyes. <em>“We’ll work on forgiving ourselves and each other, just like we’ve always done, together</em>.” With those words, Bellamy leans in, and his lips finally connect with Clarke’s. The kiss is chaste at first. Soft, gentle, and full of all the love they have always had for each other. He feels the electricity flow through his veins when he deepens the kiss. She follows suit and the two throw their whole hearts into it.</p><p> </p><p>      At this moment, there’s no more doubt about how they feel about each other or any worry that they won’t have another tomorrow. He’s not sure how long their standing there completely lost in each other. They only pull apart when they hear Madi clear her throat. “As much as I’m happy this is finally happening, I think we should get Picasso something to eat. He’s been barking for the last ten minutes since you two started.” Bellamy lets out a laugh and Clarke does too. They had been so focused on each other; they hadn’t even heard the dog barking.</p><p> </p><p>      They’re still holding each other tightly, neither planning on letting go anytime soon. Now that they’re finally together, now that they’re at peace. “All right, Madi, lead the way. We’ll be right behind you.” says Clarke happily and it makes his heart do a flip. Madi looks between the two of them, then looks down at Picasso at her feet. “Come on, Picasso, let’s give <em>mom and dad</em> a few more minutes.” Madi says with a smile before giving them both one last bright look, heading in the direction of Sanctum.</p><p> </p><p>     Bellamy hears Clarke laugh again and turns his attention back to her in his arms. “What are we going to do with her?” She shakes her head. “I don’t know, I was hoping you could help with that.” He smirks at that. “Well, if she’s as stubborn and willful as her mom, I’ll have to start calling her Princess. It seemed to work with you.” Clarke slaps him playfully on his chest. “And how did that help me exactly?” Bellamy’s smirk widens. “It made you a team player, Princess.” he says teasingly, as he leans in, and presses his lips to hers again. The kiss is short, but still filled with so much emotion, it makes him dizzy. When Clarke pulls back, she releases him, and grabs his hand in hers. She turns to him with so much love in her eyes, he forgets how to breath. “Together.” Bellamy can’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the universe, as he squeezes her hand back. “Together.” <em>With that, the two start walking through the woods, finally getting the ending that they’ve both dreamed of for so long, side by side, as they’ve always been meant to be.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review, I really appreciate the feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>